A veces el amor no es cosa de dos
by gabriellaboheme
Summary: Ambos eran completamente distintos pero algo tenían en común, se amaban. Una historia corta e intento de bonitos versos. Slash. ¡No se dejen llevar por el titulo! ¡Lean y dejen reviews! Drarry.


Disclaimer: Nada es mio, todo es de la diosa JK Rowling.

Advertencia: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico... Si no te gusta el genero y lo lees, moriras en 7 dias. Si te gusta el genero y la pareja, Bienvenida(o) Hermana(o).

Notas del autor: Hola, ¡Los amo infinitamente! Ustedes me hacen sentir util, Gracias por sus favoritos y por sus reviews ¡Un millón de gracias! Gracias a los que leyeron "PD: Te amo" y las otras 5 que tengo, ustedes son mi inspiración, y sus comentarios son mis musas. Les traigo otra historia muy dulce, es un poco corta pero muy tierna. ¡No se dejen llevar por el titulo!

Sin mas que decir, ¡Gracias por entrar!

* * *

><p>A veces el amor no es cosa de dos<p>

Ya todo se había vuelto una costumbre, escaparse de su sala común, el salir a dar paseos de noche, caminar a la orilla del lago y entrar a hurtadillas en la sala que viene y va, donde con seguridad un moreno lo estaría esperando.

Draco no sabía cómo, pero Harry siempre se las ingeniaba para averiguar a dónde iba y que hacía, y la verdad es que se lo agradecía, era una suerte siempre tenerlo junto a él, porque en esos momentos cuando no sabía qué hacer y no encontraba una solución para sus problemas, ahí estaba… esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, preparado para abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca; La seguridad que sentía cuando estaba con Harry era infinita, pero no había nada como la calidez que este le proporcionaba.

Cada vez que se veían, Draco experimentaba lo que era sentirse querido verdaderamente, era el único sobre Hogwarts que lo entendía, y que le daba el más tierno amor desinteresado, no le costaba nada. Los brazos del moreno se enroscaban en su tórax, protegiéndolo, cuidándolo; en ocasiones revolvía sus cabellos y le daba besos en los labios. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Harry no le exigía nada, sus peleas y discusiones perdieron importancia porque él, su moreno, es dulce y le quiere.

…

Aunque solo sean unos segundos, verlo, tenerlo entre sus brazos era su único deseo; Porque por una vez el deseo de Harry era algo que estaba vivo, si, él deseaba a Draco, Lo quería solo para él, que solo él le besara, que solo él pudiera jugar con sus cabellos, que solo él pudiera tocarlo y abrazarlo, lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso sus consecuentes desacuerdos habían acabado, ya no peleaban. Harry lo amaba; nunca se lo había dicho pero lo sabía, no había otro nombre para lo que sentía. Se había enamorado de sus suaves y delgados labios, de su liso cabello, de sus finas manos… y todo lo demás no importaba por que él, su rubio, es dulce y le quiere.

…

Esperar se había vuelto más complicado de lo que pensaban, contaban en tiempo… no podían dejar de pensar en el otro. Draco mantenía en secreto su amor como el tesoro más grande que tenia; Harry no podía contenerlo quería gritarlo, sacarlo de adentro… inclusive cuando sus amigos le dijeron que a veces el amor no es cosa de dos, a él no le importo, el no lo dejaría tan fácil.

Sus encuentros se fueron haciendo más numerosos, pero en ninguno confesaban lo que sentían, como dos extraños se reunían. La sala de los menesteres era la única que presenciaba su amor y los resguardaba de los intrusos. Era cálido, hermoso el amor que ambos se profesaban. Era dulce por que se querían.

~OO~

Ahí estaba de nuevo, merodeando por Hogwarts como de costumbre, y claro se dirigía a paso lento hacia la sala de los menesteres, porque sabía que Harry estaría ahí. Como siempre pensando en lo que necesitaba, para que la entrada apareciese; la gran puerta se vislumbro y con sigilo, observando a los lados la abrió con sumo cuidado, dentro estaba Harry que miraba un libro muy antiguo contemplando cada palabra, al oír el ruido volteo y lo vio, se quedaron mirando… conectándose.

_Sus ojos verdes eran tan pacíficos, su mirada tan feliz. _

_Sus ojos grises eran tan cautivadores, su mirada tan fría._

Completamente distintos, pero algo tenían en común se amaban. Uno corrió, el otro cerró la puerta. Y ambos se abrazaron como nunca por que esa era la felicidad de los dos.

Al-niño-que-vivió le encantaba hundir su rostro en el cuello de Malfoy, era fino, esbelto, el lugar perfecto para dejar besos y tiernas caricias. Su olor era incomparable, siempre tan fresco, le gustaba perderse en el. A Draco le agradaba saborear los labios de Harry eran una droga para él, dulces y perfectos, tentativos, no podía contenerse, sus manos no se quedaban atrás su toque era caliente y hacia el contraste perfecto con su fría piel, era delicioso. Harry no podía más sabia que si no lo decía explotaría, se separo, lo miro a los ojos y por fin se declaro:

_Te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo… le seguía mirando, confiaba en que él le dijera lo mismo. _

_Pensé que nunca lo dirías… Yo también… También te amo. _

Lo beso, por fin pudo hacerlo con todo el derecho del mundo. Ya su rubio era de él y solo de él. Fue maravilloso, sus lenguas examinaban la cavidad del otro con completa tranquilidad, Harry sentía que moría cada vez que Draco gemía en su boca… era torturador. Draco mordía sus labios, los lamia y volvía a besarlo no había nada tan parecido a la gloria. Potter y Malfoy ya no existían eran simplemente Harry y Draco, dos personas que se amaban y ya nada mas importaba. Porque es dulce y se quieren…

_Nunca me dejes… Por favor… Dijo separándose y abrazando la cintura de Harry._

_Jamás… Te lo prometo… le abrazo, sentía que temblaba._

_Te amo… demasiado… Le miro sabia que ya nunca tendría frio, ni preocupaciones otra vez._

_Harry no dijo nada, la respuesta ya Draco la conocía… Lo lleno de besos, abrazos y mimos._

Sus amigos tenían razón, a veces el amor no es cosa de dos… pero solo a veces.

* * *

><p>*LEER ESTO* - Aclaración: Si todavía no les queda claro por que se reunen en la sala de los menesteres (lo cual me parece obvio, pero es mi deber explicarles, *<em>Vease reviews de ¡¿Quien lo diria?*<em>) es por que es el unico lugar en donde pueden verse sin ser vistos, por que ellos no quieren que los vean. y si no entienden por que no quieren ser vistos, es por que son (o fueron) rivales y son hombres, les da pena que los vean de esa manera y se burlen. (Yo no lo haria, al contrario los amaria eternamente, pero asi estan las cosas)

Bien esto es todo espero que les guste, ¡Por favor comenten!

Gracias especiales: Trainpifr, Thedrakangel, natalypm, Lolalipop y xonyaa11... chicas son puro amors, las quiero demasiado, gracias por sus comentarios :3. Y claro gracias a ti por que me comentaras y no solo por eso ¡tambien te tomaste la molestia de leerme!

¡Lluvia de reviews para maria!


End file.
